Stale Cupcakes
by Pen-Diped-Into-Mud
Summary: How would you react if you learned the meaning of life? Oneshot, no shippings. DISCLAMIER: I don't own Animal Crossing. The copyrights belong to Nintendo.


My first oneshot. But not my first fan-fic. Hey, I might suck at fan-fics with chapters, but am I better at fan-fic oneshots? Lets see. . .

--

The night felt dense around my shoulders.

Out of desperation and discomfort, I nudged my scarf so it would feel more comfortable. My eyes shifted around constantly, analyzing my surroundings wearily. The wind took my sunny hair in a frenzy behind me. Swallowing a narrow feeling down, I slowly walked forward.

The ebon was surprisingly cold for me, even though people didn't seem to flinch against the temperature. Maybe was the fact I barely covered the parts of my anatomy. Ether that, or I just can't shake off the frozen feeling in my stomach. I had been feeling it ever since the last day I last stared into the depths of his ruby eyes. . .

Reflections of the past came back to me. The warmth I lost, the smile I couldn't recover, the voice that lifted my heart to the back of my lungs were the things I missed from that human. I shrugged my shoulders to myself, trying to make the weights jump off my shoulders. But once they eased, the bombard was still present.

I barely noticed that I had arrived into the that I was for until I heard the familiar sounds of a strumming guitar.

I snapped out of my trance, looking around at the dark interior. Candles were kindled to a very delicate point, bringing the smell of fruit into the atmosphere. A sea blue pigeon was rubbing a mug gently, looking over it's design with care. When he heard me enter, he gave a simple turn of the eyes. I ignored him with no empathy, and walked over to the more lighted part of the café where the simple notes had came from.

The hound peeked up from his instrument. He flashed her a smile. "Hey, Sea."

"Hi K.K." I grinned back with a hint of melancholy. "Been to great towns?"

"Oh yeah. I met a past dog, and we connected back on the history times." K.K studied her face. "You alright? You look like fate is givin' you a wicked time."

"Huh? No, I'm fine." I shook off the emotion before K.K. could raise another pushing notion. "Anyways, I have a request for a song. You taking them?"

"Always for my Sea."

I didn't twitch in reply. "Well, lay on me 'Stale Cupcakes.'"

K.K. suddenly stood their with his mouth agape. His eyebrows almost peaked at the summit of his head. "Dude! Who told you that I had that ride going? Thats some top secret stuff for me and my dogs!"

My dry appearance flopped onto a smug outlook. "Well, I'm guessing that Walker is one of your 'dogs.'" I loved how Walker was so gullible, having him and the snake tongue. Anything could of fell off of it!

K.K. didn't move. He gradually closed his mouth, leaving a frown on his face. He gave me a grave nod, and slid his fingers on the strings. "Grab a seat."

I secretly expressed my joy as I slid into my chair. Now I was thankful for the fact that Walker had that playing in his house. I could barely wait until I heard K.K. turn the recorded music into something that I pleasured very much from past moments. After all, it could help stitch my wounds. Or at least I could believe.

"I'm belting this number out for you, my hipster Sea! You better enjoy!"

I flickered my eyes shut as the random plucks began to line up and create a song. My eyelids got darker underneath, and smoke filled my nostrils.

The melody was as sweet as the song was the me. It acted like a thread, tenderly pulling itself into my heart, and starting to close the empty gap. It reminded me of the time that me and him, the person I wished for to catch me into his bulky arms, were experimenting with the new oven I had gotten as a gift from Tangy. We were making those cupcakes that I learned how to make from _Ms. Nintendue_ or whoever. He told me it reminded him of the cozy nights he spent at his fathers house with the downpour, creating a light shimmer on his favorite gazing window. He could describe the fragrance so perfectly, I cloud almost feel the trail of that scent cloud up my mental build-up. But I knew it wasn't my cupcakes, because they didn't turn out 'luscious, fluffy and delightful.'

More like 'crusted, rigid and dreadful.' You should of heard the magic that he could of made with his laughter.

After what seemed like hours, I heard the last few sounds tread into nowhere. I opened my eyes, seeing blurred.

"Hey, thanks for listening, Sea. Check your pockets. I hit you with the tune _Stale Cupcakes_to take home and dig at your pad. The dogs at the city want to play big moola for my tunes, but it wants to be free, as you know."

I craned my neck to look at him, and just gave a quick gesture of my head before grabbing my scarf and busting out. I heard him call after me, but I ignored it. I ran, stumbling in my high heels. I barely noticed the water from the sky touching my face.

Once I got home, my coat slid off smoothly as I sprinted over to my stereo. It was playing _I Love You_, one of my favorites that gave me time to think. But now that was pushed a spot.

I pushed the song into place, and I let it play. The minute it filled the room with sweetness, the mess in my vision became watery tears that hit the Blue Carpet.

Why, oh why did I have to hear that song? It was just the thing that slammed my heart into the concrete once more, shattering it into thousands of fragments I can't fix, this puzzle I fell into. I did it to myself, anyways. Why should I feel bad for myself?

His name was Miles. The name had once been filled with something that made my heart skip so many beats I thought I would pass out. But in the end, now anyways, it just made my heart explode and split into two halves. Why did he fade into the dusk of life? I don't know why. He was a drifter, like usually all cute guys are. He said to me that he knew his heart wanted me as I did his, but his heart was in a different town. He just moved without telling me. I wish he could said he loved me for one last minute with him. Thats what made my grieving worsen.

But he wasn't dead, right?

"Mail call!" I heard though the storm as thunder raged though the area.

I was too downhearted to get something as pathetic as paper. But I dragged myself outside anyways, not bothering to grab my coat to work as a vault for my protection. I grabbed the mail and slammed the door to my house. The further noise didn't help.

Oh great. Mail. I got one from the Happy Room Academy, begging me to get rid of my cockroaches. That one went into the garbage. Next was from Poppy, biding her farewell. That one was ripped to shreds out of fury. When I thought everything would get worse, the last letter brought me to my knees.

What the?!

I couldn't feel my fingers as the envelope got sliced open. My shivering was so violent I thought I would toss my cookies. . .

_Sea,_

_I heard about Miles very recently. He had pasted away. I heard it from one of my dogs._

_I'm so sorry. I never thought that fate would hit you this hard, man. It never should be that way._

_Anyways, my dog heard from Miles and said that he said that he still loved you. Thought I'd let you know._

_- Your hipster, Totakeke Slider_

My bones were paralyzed in place.

Dead? He was dead? Why was he dead? I tried to use logic and assume, but the info I was thinking on made me halt dead in my tracks. The letter held so many facts that I was forced to take them as real.

Here was what I uncovered in seconds in that event in time.

1. Miles had pasted on. The fact that made me realize how fast the waterfall could kill you and how fast.

2. He had loved me. That made me edge for my coat to head on into the outdoor environment.

3. K.K. had took some time to send a letter to me. That glistened a tiny star for me.

He had _loved _me. He didn't forget about my existence, my love, my laugh, my smile and my warm embrace.

The exact things I still remembered about him.

I slowly set the letter on my Gracie table, and got to my unstable limbs. I climbed the stairs, my tear stained face forced as a content look, and went up to my bedroom. I picked up my phone, and twisted around the nozzle with many numbers, causing hundreds of thousands of possible combos and notches.

The rings echoed into my silent head. After a few chimes, I heard a lazy "Hello?" at the other side of the curves of cords.

"Hey, Walker. I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. . . You taught me that life is just like stale cupcakes. The bitterness might not be the highlights of it, but the firmness is an inspiration for living the life."

"What are you talking about, Sea?"

"Thanks to you, I know why the caged bird sings."


End file.
